eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Eglantis/Conflict Between Villains (My 4th blog post! Yay!)
Eglantis is a massive fantasy omniverse at this point. We've actually got 4 multiverses going, (One of them was abruptly destroyed by an Alternate, Evil Zylo, whose energy was in turn consumed by Herpfish...) and tons of characters -Some of them with a ton of depth and character and others pretty basic (But still lovable, just like Anglachel as the classic Duke Nukem-esque action hero type.)- and way too much history for even ''me ''to keep ahold of. But all great stories need one thing: Conflict. Conflict has been EVERYWHERE. '''EVERYWHERE. '''Our universe is an entire battlefield. Yaucevan and Nardhon are two entire universes duking it out. Diomedes is having an entire war with the non-Eglantian gods in the Overworld. In Xoac Laba, some resistance is beginning to form against Codename G.E.N.I.U.S, as the Dubfoxes start to realize the true power lies in their mind, not in the inventions of the minds of their ancient ancestors. In Upalim, the Derp Wars are still underway. In Essalda, Ithilian and Caliso have a growing hatred towards each other, and their battle at the Sunset Eclipse is clear to happen. In Dementia, the Shadowalkers are spreading slowly throughout the omniplanet, destroying all the other undead in their way. Menal may be the only excpetion, only because it was utterly annihilated. BY CONFLICT. Conflict is usually seen as Protagonist VS Antagonist. Hero VS Villain. Jonathan VS Painting. Fuzzers VS Mice. Warlic VS Shadow. Vecna VS The Lord of the Skies. Teo VS The Darkness Within. These have filled the storyline. Little has appeared on the topic of Hero VS Hero, but there has been some. A perfect example is the Fuzzers VS the Dubfoxes at the Sunset Eclipse. More Hero V Hero will happen in the Alternate Multiverse. But Villain VS Villain, now THAT is interesting. This has been present since the beginning: The very first argument was between the Spirits of the Blade, when in the end there was only one spirit who objected to the creation of Kindred. This spirit would later be known as the Spirit of Evil, and become the Schnyauzer. WHerther or not this really conflict is debatable. Okay, so the first ''real ''fight was between Painting and Kindred. And after that was Suzie VS Kindred. But after THAT, we had Painting VS Kentaro Cokichi, a battle of wits and logic, in which Painting convinced Kentaro to attack Kindred. Kentaro was certainly not a villain at the time. In fact, technically, he's never been a villain, but is usually considered an antagonist due to the Sunset Eclipse. This theme of Villain VS Villain will carry on to Part 3. At the end of Part 1, it has appeared that good has won. During a great amount of Part 2, Jonathan is dead, and it appears that good has lost. In Part 3, good never really recovers. The current idea is that good is just a tiny force left, trying to stay alive on a world with five antagonistic kingdoms, all fighting for dominance. Each one represents a color of mana. White: The World of Balance and Eternal Equilibrium Insanity Shadow was driven to madness due to a microchip imbedded in his brain. When he was defeated and the microchip was ripped out, (Less of a microchip,this thing was pretty big...) It took part of his brain with it. It didn't damage his power or his intellect, but his view of life was greatly changed. He went on a massive way of thought, upon which time he was known as "The Philosopher." Eventually finding out that he takes satisfaction in the utter balance of all things, (Hint hint... Ke-SPOILERS) he found a palace made of Overworld Material. This was actually Kentaro's palace, never destroyed after the SUnset Eclipse, just kinda forgotten and then buried underground by building up sand over time. Robots that Insanity Shadow created wuld become his new fighters and servants. he fights not in the name of evil. He fights for the ultimate balance of all things. Good and evil, law and chaos, war and peace. But of course, as shown by Kentaro trying to do the same thing (...) we already know such a world would actually be awful for many beings. Green: The World of Strength and Slaughter This is a legion not of humans and humanoid creatures. This is a legion of monstrosities. Led by Inostrancevia, this force also had no actual bases. They didn't need them. Inostrancevia was a representative of the Schnyauzer's ideals. And his ideals stated that reliance on strategy and trickery showed overthinking and ironically, ignorance. The fact of the matter is that whoever is strong, wins. Realistis in the greatest sense. Of course, that's not to say there aren't intelligent beings. A massive amount of their armies are composed of Schnauzers, now with the power of the Schnyauzer running through them, seeming as invincible monsters. The Schneizers now appear as GIANT, muscly schnauzers, almost acting as transportation vehicles to this nomadic horde of beasts. Blue: The World of Omniscience and Greed This, clearly, is Painting. We know how Painting runs it; his legion will be airborne in fleets of Dark Adementine, full of... Well, whatever he wants really. Whichever puppets he chooses from the three multiverses. He has the best strategics, able to predict all the battles with 100% accuracy. Well, those that don't involve Jonathan... or the Random People (YES THEY COME BACK AS MAJOR CHARECTERS IN PART 3) Not too much will be revealed since not oo much is established. So many things are so underdevelopped in Eglantis, it's hard to say how Painting's armies wil turn out by this time. Red: The World of War and Chaos SO DESTRUCTUS COMES BACK DURING THE FUSION OF THE MULTIVERSES. YEP. His armies are also unknown. But... Well, we know Destructus. We know how this would play out... Black: The World of Power and Darkness. The weird thing is that Painting is actually much more black than he is blue... Stumped here. All the forces have black magic, but this one would use it exclusively... Perhaps Guruthos? Dubstep is also a thing here. But on the other hand, Guruthos doesn't really seem mono-black... Trying to work all of this out. Or perhaps Darktew is the one who ends up leading blue, since he isn't really evil anymore? Painting will ALWAYS be evil. Any appearence of being otherwise is all part of his plot. Yeah, maybe that. Blue: The World of Knowledge and Understanding Darktew still uses black magic as his specialty, but his idea of a perfect world is very different. He wants a world where knowledge is omnipresent and everyone has access to it. The problem with this philosophy is the lack of emotion, the multiverse slowly turning into a slow, drudging, infinite loop where this knowledge would seem to mean nothing. This is why he's considered a villain. Trust me, Darktew, as sad as it is, doesn't stay a good guy forever... Using undead forces and all the dark things he's always been known for. (Fun fact: Darktew was the first single villain came up with in the Eglantian storyline. The Neeks were first, and then the Mice, but no single being was ever thought of, until Darktew. Well, I guess Destructus was first, but well... Meh.) Black: The World of Darkness and Slavery Painting's ideal world is something we've already seen. He destroys the multiverse and creates a new one. Some of the features of this new one include absolute omniscience and omnipotence on his part, and all other living things being mindless, emotionless, stupid slaves whose only emotion is suffering, and fear of torture if they disobey Painting. There is no sun, and all buildings are square, and line up in an infite grid that stretches forever. Why does Painting have infinite servants? For entertainment purposes. Why would he need servants if he were omnipotent? Because doing things without them requires effort on his part, something he's quite fine without. He would conquer other multiverses, quite easily. He would tell his servants they would get the spoils, then take them all himself, and abosrb the dead beings' minds into his own to bring intelligence further and further beyond omniscience. His slaves would despair, but would magically forget this in the next attack and believe him. He fights his side of the war with his 100% prediction ability, his cunning and deception, and of course, controlling of others minds, for he is the Puppetmaster. MUAHAHAHA! Who are you rooting for? Which one seems the least bad to you? Category:Blog posts